The Better Pilot
by lrose20
Summary: Douglas is getting sick of Martin being unintentionally seductive. He decides to do something about it. Basically just pwp.


If you asked Martin to be seductive in the bedroom, he'd splutter and blush, and the mood would be killed instantly. He was still shy in bed, and it took his partner being the initiator for anything to happen. However, he somehow managed to be incredibly seductive in the most ordinary situations, and at the most inconvenient occasions. Being on standby was one of those inconvenient occasions. Douglas had tried to ignore it, tried to shove aside his far too eager libido. But after the fifth time Martin licked his lips, or arched his back, showing off his neck, or moved his leg just so, Douglas felt ready to snap. It was clearly unconscious on Martin's part; if the man had any clue what he was doing, he would have been a blundering mess. Instead, it was these inane acts that were making Douglas all hot and bothered, which only served to piss him off even more. The way Martin flipped a book open, the way he ate a bloody piece of cheese. Douglas was on the verge of actually telling Martin to knock it off already, when Martin stood up, muttering about using the loo. Douglas breathed a soft sigh of relief, thinking he would finally have a couple of minutes to regain control of himself. But then Martin ran his fingers through his hair as he stepped into the toilet, and closed the door behind him, and something in Douglas snapped. He stood slowly, and stalked to the bathroom, freezing in front of it, his eyes narrowed. Moments later, the toilet flushed, the sink was turned on and off, and then the door opened.

"Douglas? What-?" Martin's question was cut off as Douglas pushed him backwards and followed him in, yanking the door shut and slamming his lips against Martin's. Martin let out a sound that he would forever deny as being a squeak, allowing Douglas to kiss him properly, gripping his shoulders almost painfully. When both of them were on the verge of losing oxygen, Douglas finally broke the kiss, his mouth still barely inches from Martin's. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" Martin demanded, his voice rough.  
"You have no idea, do you?" Douglas growled. "No idea what you do to me, wih your damn hair,that mouth of yours."  
"Wha-?" Martin said, confusion clouding his expression. "Where did this come from?"  
"Hmph, you really are clueless, Martin." He nipped at his captain's collar bone, making him gasp.  
"Douglas, s-stop. We can't. Not on standby."

"Oh, but we can. We are,"Douglas added in a low voice, and without any more pretense, ripped Martin's shirt open. Martin cried out in wordless protest, but Douglas hushed him with another kiss, murmuring, "I'll buy you a new one." He let his nails rake down Martin's chest, who arched at the sensation, panting slightly.  
"But what if Carolyn-."

"Martin, shut up," Douglas ordered, a tad unkindly, pinching his skin as a reprimand. Martin gritted his teeth, resisting the yelp that threatened to escape his mouth. "Always arguing with me, always disagreeing. Let's see if we can get rid of words altogether," Douglas murmured, biting a trail down Martin's neck between his words. He kissed the bites gently, and then without any warning, he jerked Martin around and lifted him up, depositing him none too gently onto the sink, his legs sprawled off the counter.  
"Douglas!" Martin protested, even as Douglas undid his belt. "Not in the bloody sink! You can't be serious."  
"Oh, but I am. Completely serious, Captain Crieff," Douglas replied, slowly pulling down the zipper on Martin's dark blue trousers. "You're hard; difficult to hide that from me. Surely you don't want to spend the rest of the day like this."

"No, but-" Douglas shook his head, pulling down Martin's pants just enough to release the ginger haired pilot's erection.  
"Uh uh. We do this my way, or not at all. After all, as Carolyn has pointed out, I am the better pilot." He smirked at his own double entendre, letting his fingers just barely brush Martin's erection, whose hips jerked forward.

"Fine, yes, alright, do it," Martin demanded, his face flushed as he gnawed on his bottom lip.  
"Certainly not, not if you're going to be so rude about it," Douglas said sharply, the twinkle in his eyes giving him away.  
"Please,"Martin grounded out, glaring up at his co-pilot. Said co-pilot's smirk grew ever so slightly, nodding politely.  
"But of course...sir." His smirk never fading, he knelt down, and licked the tip of Martin's erection, making his captain keen rather loudly. Keeping his painstakingly slow pace, he began to lick Martin, teasing him with his tongue, never fully taking him in.

"Nnn...Douglas, please,"Martin grumbled. Douglas merely raised an eyebrow and continued to lick, ever the coy one. A few more minutes of this, and Martin was a panting, disheveled mess, his hands braced against the bathroom mirror. "Douglas, please, please!" Ah, there it was. Gone was Martin's demanding captain mode, and it is place, a desperate man, desperate for Douglas. And then, and only then, did Douglas give Martin what he wanted, taking him into his mouth completely. Martin made a sound that was full of need and completely debauched, his hips bucking forward of their own accord. Douglas' hands trailed up to those hips, and pressed down, holding him firmly in place as he sucked the younger man off. Now, Douglas didn't like to brag-wait, who was he kidding, he loved to brag. His blowjobs were something of a talent; he knew what felt good, what was just right, what was so perfect it could have his partner on the edge, and yet never let him come. Douglas Richardson prided himself on his skill at giving head, and that's why he did it. He wasn't really at that fond of giving blowjobs, not the act itself anyway. His jaw ached afterwards, the taste was hard to get rid of...But it was completely worth it to watch Martin Crieff fall apart under him, as he was doing so now, hands now slamming against the glass in a vain effort to get some leverage.

"Douglas, I can't-F-fuck," he gasped, as he came, fingernails scraping along the mirror, head tossed back. Douglas slowly pulled away, a smirk tugging at his lips as he licked them, savoring the afterglow. "Now then, Captain, should we see who is the better...pilot?"  
Martin groaned at the awful pun but nodded, hands finding the zipper on Douglas' trousers and pulling it down.


End file.
